1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fuel regulators for snowmobiles and more specifically it relates to a fuel regulator adjustment system for allowing a user of a snowmobile to specifically adjust the fuel pressure within the fuel system to a desired constant pressure.
When a snowmobile is first manufactured and the fuel system is installed, usually the fuel regulator is preset between 38-40 psi. However, the manufacturer suggests utilizing a lower fuel pressure which is normally 36.2 psi. Because the fuel regulators are preset to have more pressure than is recommended by the manufacturer, a richer mixture is utilized which is sometimes undesirable for a snowmobile rider. In order to maximize performance of a snowmobile engine, often the fuel pressure is desirably lower for a leaner mixture to increase horsepower. Hence, there is a need to allow snowmobile users to manually adjust the fuel pressure within the fuel system of their snowmobiles using a simple and inexpensive method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous fuel injection control systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,710 to Avant; U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,740 to Moore et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,997 to Cutler are all illustrative of such prior art. Also, AAEN sells an after-market replacement fuel regulator which utilizes a threaded fastener within an upper portion of the fuel regulator to adjust the pressure of the compression spring.
Avant (4,282,710) discloses a system and method for selectively and controllably supplying a pre-selected pressure source for controlling a pressure-responsive fuel flow metering system for use as a Mach number hold unit for controlling fuel flow to aircraft jet engines. Avant teaches a pressure calculation means, a valve means and a switch means connected to the valve means.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing a user of a snowmobile to specifically adjust the fuel pressure within the fuel system to a desired pressure. The prior art is either constructed of a complex structure which is uneconomical to produce or it does not provide a means for maintaining a constant fuel pressure with the fuel system of a snowmobile.
In these respects, the fuel regulator adjustment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user of a snowmobile to specifically adjust the fuel pressure within the fuel system to a desired constant pressure.